The Pocky Game
by EmeraldandAmethyst
Summary: Kou finally found a little game to play with Haruka and he hopes that he can get the graduate to participate in it. (Kou/Haruka, Yaoi/Shounen-ai, Shota, one-shot.)


**This is a little one-shot I wrote literally a few hours ago. The idea suddenly popped into my head to have Kou and Haruka play the Pocky Game. For those who might not know, the Pocky Game is where, basically, two people share a piece of pocky and they kiss once their lips meet in the middle. There's quite a few videos on Youtube I've seen with people playing the game and I think it's pretty hot. XD Anyway, I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors and I hope you enjoy this story! ^-^**

**Series: Monochrome Factor**

**Pairing: Kou x Haruka**

**Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen ai (Boy x Boy) and shota (an older man with a younger boy). **

* * *

><p>"Please, Haru." Kou begged, pouting pitifully and giving Haruka his best puppy-eyed look. The young boy sighed and closed his eyes, trying to decline Kou's request to play the Pocky Game, but not finding the strength to turn the man down. Haruka had feelings for the elder and became embarrassed at the slightest things Kou would do. To name a few: flirt with him, hold his hand, and just even standing close to each other made Haruka feel anxious. Sighing again, Haruka finally gave in. "Okay, fine. I'll play." Kou smiled widely and cheered. "Thank you, Haru! So," Kou said, sitting down on the floor of Akira's living room and gesturing for Haruka to sit down with him. "Do you know how to play the Pocky Game?" Haruka shook his head 'no' in response, watching Kou take out a stick of pocky from the box.<p>

"What you do is bite one end of the pocky, then someone else bites the opposite end." Kou had an unusual glint in his eye that made the ever curious boy raise an eyebrow suspiciously. "Then both people start eating the pocky until their lips meet in the middle and kiss." Kou finished, smirking at Haruka's shocked reaction. "K-Kiss? You...and me..." Haruka trailed off, blushing and staring at the piece of pocky Kou was holding. Haruka had no idea what he had gotten himself into when he said he would play the game with Kou, the major pervert. "That's right~" Kou didn't give Haruka a chance to say something else or refuse and put the chocolate covered end of the pocky into the child's mouth. Haruka blinked and was brought out of his daze, looking down at the pocky sticking out from in between his lips. Being eager to kiss Haruka, Kou bit the dry end of the stick and waited for Haruka to look at him.

Haruka wished he hadn't met Kou's eyes, suddenly blushing madly and his own dark blue orbs widening a bit. He saw Kou smirk, still holding the pocky between his teeth, and took one bite of the treat. Haruka's heartbeat was out of control, blushing even more when Kou's face got closer to his. Before he knew why he did it, Haruka took a few small bites of the pocky. On the inside, a part of Haruka was desperately wanting to kiss the man and it decided to take over. Kou opened his eyes a little to look at Haruka and saw the adorable blush on his cheeks before pressing their lips together. It took Haruka's brilliant mind a moment to register this was his first kiss and with the perverted man he couldn't help but be in love with. Both of the two tasted the sweetness of the pocky mixed in with their kiss, but Kou thought it was Haruka that tasted sweet and reveled in kissing the beautiful, young pre-teen.

Kou could sense the younger loosing breath, so he pulled back from the chocolate-tasting kiss. Haruka panted lightly, his cheeks cherry red and keeping his gaze on Kou, who was smiling and licking his lips. "I've been wanting to do that for awhile now." He said, caressing the side of Haruka's soft face and moving closer to him. Kou was amused at how flustered his precious Haruka was and assumed he had just taken his first kiss. As if reading the boy's mind correctly, Haruka brought his hand up to his mouth. "You...you just took my first kiss, you know?" Kou grinned, bringing his lips close to Haruka's again. "I know. I'm glad I was your first kiss." He said, a bit of teasing in his voice, and kissed Haruka once more, wanting to see what he tasted like without pocky in his mouth. Haruka closed his eyes and kissed Kou back, completely letting his resolve go and allowing himself to stop hiding his feelings or being worried about what the others would think about them.

"What the hell?" Kou and Haruka broke away from their kiss, turning to look at the angry person that just came inside. Aya was standing in front of Akira and Kengo, a terrified, but also pissed, expression on her face. "Geez, we leave you two alone for ten minutes and you're making out already?" Akira said indifferently, having already had a strong feeling that his two friends were going to end up together sooner or later. Kou got up quickly, along with Haruka, and laughed nervously. "Sorry, we got carried away." Kou was too distracted to notice that Aya took out her kendo sword and had intense anger in her burning eyes. "Kou-nii, you should probably run." Kengo told him, backing away from Aya and her menacing aura.

"Yeah, I should. See ya!" Kou said, suddenly picking Haruka up in his arms, and running off. "Hey! Get back here, you pervert!" Aya roared, chasing after Kou and yelling at him to let go of Haruka. Akira laughed a little and shook his head. "It's going to be really hard for Aya to get used to their new relationship, isn't it?" Kengo asked, looking at his friend. Akira shoved his hands in his pockets, leaning back against the wall and hearing Aya screaming off in the distant. "No doubt about it." The ginger haired teen replied, smiling and waiting for Aya to beat the living hell out of Kou for touching innocent and pure Haruka.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the last sentence being kind of lame. ^-^; I had fun writing this short story and I hope you liked reading it. Feedback is appreciated, ciao~<strong>


End file.
